mozillafandomcom-20200213-history
Marketing:Standardized Letters: Internet Service Providers
Return to Marketing:Standardized Letters. English Hello, As an Internet Service Provider, you understand that it is your responsibility to help your customers keep their computers safe, or they will often blame it on you, whether this is justified or not, and this will hurt your customer satisfaction, loyalty, as well as your reputation (and referrals). Suggesting to your users that they download and use the free alternative browser Mozilla Firefox is a perfect and painless way to ensure your customers don't pick up 'drive-by' spyware, trojans or viruses. Its enhanced security and privacy features also reveal the identity of suspicious sites, so that your customers don't fall victim to identity theft. Firefox is also faster than Internet Explorer, so you can give your customers a 'faster connection' for no cost whatsoever! As well, Firefox is loaded with features that make it easier, safer, and faster to browse the Web (with tabs to keep clutter to a minimum), search (with integrated always-available search box), etc. etc. etc.! At a price of absolutely free (it's open-source), Firefox is an easy, painless and risk-free way to enhance your users' Internet experience. I strongly suggest that you promote it to your users. If you offer CD's to new users, Firefox should DEFINITELY be on it! Firefox can be downloaded for free at the Mozilla website. The Mozilla Thunderbird e-mail client is the perfect companion to Firefox, and is another easy, painless and risk-free way to enhance your users' e-mail experience. It's more secure than Outlook Express, so it reduces the risk of viruses. It has a built-in spam filter, and it blocks images, scripts, and read receipts in e-mails, so it prevents future spam buildup. It has integrated powerful message searching and organizing features. It's also absoultely free, like Firefox! It's another win-win situation for your users. It can be downloaded for free at the Mozilla website. Yours sincerely, (Name) Danish Hej, Som en Internet-udbyder, du forstår, at det er dit ansvar at hjælpe dine kunder holde deres computere sikker, eller de vil ofte skylden på dig, uanset om det er berettiget eller ej, og dette vil såre din kundetilfredshed, loyalitet, såvel som dit omdømme (og henvisninger). Tyder på at dine brugere at downloade og bruge det gratis alternativ browser Mozilla Firefox er et perfekt og smertefri måde at sikre, at dine kunder ikke pick up "drive-by" spyware, trojanske heste eller vira. Dens forbedrede sikkerhed og privatlivets fred funktioner også afsløre identiteten på mistænkelige websteder, så dine kunder ikke blive offer for identitetstyveri. Firefox er også hurtigere end Internet Explorer, så du kan give dine kunder en hurtigere forbindelse 'for ingen udgifter overhovedet! Såvel, Firefox er fyldt med funktioner, der gør det nemmere, sikrere og hurtigere at browse på internettet (med faner til at holde clutter til et minimum), søgning (med integreret altid tilgængeligt søgefeltet) osv. osv. osv.! Til en pris på helt gratis (det er open-source), Firefox er en nem og smertefri og ufarlig måde at forbedre brugernes Internet erfaring. Jeg går stærkt antyder, at du markedsfører den til dine brugere. Hvis du tilbyder CD's til nye brugere, Firefox bør afgjort være på det! Firefox kan downloades gratis på Mozillas site. Mozilla Thunderbird e-mail-klient er den perfekte følgesvend til Firefox, og er en anden nem, smertefri og ufarlig måde at forbedre brugernes e-mail-oplevelse. Det er mere sikker end Outlook Express, så det mindsker risikoen for virus. Den har en indbygget spam-filter, og det blokerer billeder, scripts og læse kvitteringer i e-mails, så det forhindrer fremtidige spam oprustning. Den har integreret stærkt budskab at søge og organisere funktioner. Det er også absoultely gratis, ligesom Firefox! Det er en win-win-situation for dine brugere. Den kan downloades gratis fra Mozillas site. Med venlig hilsen (Navn) French Bonjour, La communauté de développement du logiciel libre Mozilla souhaite entreprendre la promotion du nouveau navigateur internet Firefox dont la version 1.0 sortira très prochainement au courant du mois de novembre 2004. En ces temps où les utilisateurs des connexions internet haut débit se multiplient chaque année grâce aux tarifs particulièrement bas que vous avez adopté ces derniers mois, nous souhaiterions prendre part à vos efforts et vous proposer de distribuer Firefox, le navigateur le plus sécurisé du marché. La sécurité est en effet la nouvelle préoccupation de l'utilisateur qui commence à prendre conscience des nombreux risques que peuvent présenter les connexions haut débit. Inscrit dans la lignée des logiciels libres, Firefox est non seulement gratuit mais présente l'avantage d'être plus performant, plus complet et plus sécurisé que ses alternatives traditionnelles et particulierement qu'Internet Explorer. Voici quelques fonctions que propose Firefox: * La navigation par onglets Ouvrez les liens en arrière-plan et gagnez du temps en chargeant plus d'une page web à la fois. Cela vous permet d'alléger votre barre des tâches de Windows et d'accèder à chacune des pages visitées diectement depuis le navigateur * Blocage des fenêtre publicitaires Bloquez les fenêtres publicitaires grâce à l'anti-popup intégré à Firefox. Les fonctions de ce bloqueur de pop-up sont bien sûr paramétrable selon les goûts et les préférences de l'utilisateur. * Recherche intégrée Google est directement intégré dans le navigateur et de nombreux autres outils de recherche tels que les Mots Clefs (tapez "dict maison" dans la barre d'adresse) ou la nouvelle barre de recherche qui surligne les mots recherchés lors de leur frappe sans vous encombrer d'une boîte de dialogue de recherche. L'utilisateur aura bien sûr la possibilité d'y intégrer les moteurs de recherche de son choix grâce aux nombreux plug-ins téléchargeables sur notre site Internet Nous appelons donc à votre générosité et vous demandons s'il vous serait possible de promouvoir Firefox et les nombreux avantages qu'il présente pour l'utilisateur. Vous trouverez de plus amples informations sur notre site internet mentionné ci dessus. Pour toutes questions veuillez contacter (email). Bien cordialement, (prénom nom) Italian Salve, La comunità che sviluppa il software libero Mozilla si propone di iniziare a promuovere il nuovo browser/navigatore internet Firefox, la cui versione 1.0 verrà rilasciata durante il mese di Novembre 2004. In previsione di un aumento degli utenti di connessioni internet a banda larga, che potrebbe essere ancora più grande se le tariffe applicate in Italia diminuiranno come sembra ragionevole, vorremmo sostenere il vostro lavoro proponendovi di distribuire Firefox, il browser/navigatore più sicuro attualmente sul mercato. Questa sua caratteristica, la sicurezza, è la prima preoccupazione dell'utente consapevole dei numerosi rischi che possono presentare le connessioni a banda larga. Tra i software liberi Firefox presenta il vantaggio, oltre ad essere gratuito, di prestazioni superiori, complete e sicure, che lo rendono preferibile alle sue tradizionali alternative, in modo particolare a Internet Explorer. Ecco alcune funzioni proposte da Firefox: * Navigazione a schede Apri i collegamenti in background e risparmia tempo caricando più di una pagina Web alla volta. Ciò consente di alleggerire la barra delle applicazioni di Windows e accedere a ciascuna delle pagine visitate direttamente dal browser. * Blocco delle finestre pubblicitarie Blocca i popup con l'anti-popup incorporato di Firefox. Le funzioni di questo blocco pop-up sono ovviamente configurabili in base ai gusti e alle preferenze dell'utente. * Cerca integrato Google è direttamente integrato nel browser e in molti altri strumenti di ricerca come Parole chiave (digita "house dict" nella barra degli indirizzi) o la nuova barra di ricerca che evidenzia le parole cercate quando vengono digitate senza ingombrarti una finestra di dialogo di ricerca. L'utente sarà ovviamente in grado di integrare i motori di ricerca di sua scelta grazie ai numerosi plug-in scaricabili sul nostro sito web. ....... da continuare/revisionare ..... Polish Witaj, Społeczność, która rozwija darmowe oprogramowanie Mozilla, zamierza rozpocząć promocję nowej przeglądarki Firefox, której wersja 1.0 zostanie wydana w listopadzie 2004 roku. W oczekiwaniu na wzrost liczby użytkowników szerokopasmowych połączeń internetowych, który może być nawet większy, jeśli taryfy stosowane we Polska spadną, co wydaje się rozsądne, chcielibyśmy wesprzeć waszą pracę, oferując dystrybucję Firefox, najbezpieczniejszej przeglądarki na rynku. Ta właściwość, bezpieczeństwo, jest pierwszą troską użytkownika świadomego licznych zagrożeń, jakie mogą stwarzać połączenia szerokopasmowe. Wśród wolnego oprogramowania Firefox, oprócz tego, że jest darmowy, ma wyższą wydajność, jest kompletny i bezpieczny, co czyni go lepszym niż tradycyjne alternatywy, zwłaszcza Internet Explorer. Oto niektóre funkcje oferowane przez Firefox: ...... aby kontynuować/zmienić ...... Standardized Letters Internet Service Providers Standardized Letters